With the development of society and the continuous improvement of people's lives, dust collectors as household cleaning apparatuses have been used in more and more families. A dust collector is an electrical appliance which utilizes a motor to produce an air negative pressure in a sealed housing so as to suck dust or garbage. Currently, main functions of the dust collector are to collect and clean the dust and garbage on the ground, on a carpet, or the like at home.
With the development of technology, the functions of the dust collector are improved, and the power of a motor of the dust collector is gradually increased as well. Since the low-frequency noise of the dust collector mainly comes from the vibration in the rotation of the motor, the noise of the dust collector is also increased as the motor power of the dust collector gradually increases.
Chinese Patent No. 201420068907.7 discloses a motor noise reduction structure. In this patent, a motor is supported in a motor cover mainly through an elastic support sheet, which achieves shock absorption for the motor. Since the elastic support sheet and the motor are connected by means of screws, the contact between the elastic support sheet and the motor and the contact between the elastic support sheet and the screw are apt to loose after a period of use, thus the overall noise reduction effect is reduced. The Chinese Patent No. ZL201420068273.5 discloses a motor noise reduction structure. This patent mainly utilizes an elastic support sheet and an elastic cushion to achieve shock absorption of a motor. Similarly, this patented technology also has the above issue. Chinese Patent No. ZL201420172065.X also discloses a motor noise reduction structure, which utilizes a compression spring to support the gravity of a motor, thereby addressing the issue of loosening of contact between the elastic support sheet and the motor in the above patents. The patented technology employs the compression spring to support the motor and in a normal operation state, the compression spring is compressed under the gravity of the motor, however, since there will be a circumferential rotation force as the motor is rotating, and the main elastic deformation direction of the compression spring is along the direction of gravity, the compression spring may be subjected to a force perpendicular to the direction of gravity in the case that a circumferential rotation force is generated, thereby causing the compression spring to be deformed by the influence of the circumferential force. Furthermore, since the reset capability of the deformation of the compression spring in the non-gravity direction is weak, the motor may swing in the circumferential direction under the influence of the circumferential force, thereby resulting in poor overall noise reduction effect.